Akatsuki Story : Hidan
by Meiko Hoshiyori
Summary: Hidan kena masalah! Oleh Pain, semua anggota Akatsuki diminta menceritakan tentang mereka. Nah, Hidan yang kena giliran pertama ketiban sial! Apa itu?


Akatsuki Story : Hidan

**Disclaimer : Mas asik kisi-kisi** motor

Maksud saya Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : K+

Genre : Parody and Humor

Huuueee! Inilah fanfic humor pertama saya! Ini saya buat sebelum di fanfiction, saya masih bikin ini di fb. Stella MeikoNamikaze Auberta kalau anda mau add.

Fic ini ditujukan untuk cowo yang paling suka Hidan. Mau tahu siapa? Author nggak bakal kasih tahu. Yang penting...

Happy Reading!

Suatu pagi yang cerah di rumah reyot bak gubuk bak pondok bak gua. Hiduplah 2 orang mahluk SGM alias Sinting Gila Miring yang nggak ketolongan. Walau rumahnya seperti itu, konon penghuninya kaya uang dan punya banyak senjata.

Konon, penghuni rumah ini ikut dengan sebuah kelompok aneh dengan ketua yang hobinya berpierching, yaitu AKATSUKI! Siapa penghuninya? Mari kita tengok.

"Oi! Hidan, lu ngapaen si? Lama amad!" tereak seorang anggota Akatsuki yang kebanyakan dioperasi dan mukanya dijait di depan sebuah kamar penuh dengan bau aneh akibat berisi sesajen yang rumosya dibersihkan 1 tahun sekali. Konon, dia sering kecelakaan demi uang 100 rupiah? Berdasar rumor, dia aslinya berwajah seperti Robert Pattinson yang mukanya kelindes kereta kuda 100x.

"Sabar! Gue lagi doa! Kalo ga, gue dikeluarin dari aliran Jashin! Habis itu gue mo pake gel biar rambut gue keren!" tereak orang dari kamar aneh itu.  
"Cepet! Dipanggil ketua!" tereak anggota Akatsuki yang diketahui bernama Kakuzu Honey yang punya prinsip pelit dan menjabat sebagai bendahara Akatsuki.  
"Iya iya..." jawab orang itu sambil keluar kamar. Oh! Dia mempunyai rambut perak lurus namun dibentuk lagi jadi kayak rocker. Tak lain lagi, HIDAN, sang penganut aliran Dewa Jashin nan gaje.

"Halah, kelamaan lu! Ayo berangkat sebelom ketua pierching yang banyak utangnya marah!" tereak Kakuzu pas di telinga Hidan dan membuat Hidan harus ke dokter THT(emang ada ya? BTS)

"Iya iya!" balas Hidan.

Mereka pun berangkat ke markas dengan jalan kaki.  
Ditengah jalan...  
"Eh, Hidan dan Kakuzu!" panggil cowo imut rambut merah bernama Gaara eh salah Akatsuna no Sasori yang diketahui memiliki hobi bermain barbie dan boneka dan melakukan manipulasi wajah. Karena wajahnya tetap imut walau sudah agak tua.

"Lu dipanggil ama ketua juga un?" tanya seorang yang diragukan gendernya(?) berambut kuning panjang dan seperti banci. Setelah author selidiki, dia bernama Deidara yang sukanya ngebom dan bikin burung-burungan dari tanah liat. Dan diketahui merupakan penggemar berat Noordin M. Top.  
"Iya neh. Ga taok neh kenape," jawab Hidan, ogah ngomong sama banci yang satu ini.  
"Bareng yok," ajak Deidara.  
"O.K.," jawab semua serempak

Di markas...  
"Ehem...ehem... Saya punya tujuan memanggil kalian. Konan, bacakan apa tujuannya!" perintah cowo berandalan bertindik banyak yang notabene suka baca majalah hentai dan diketahui bernama Pain pada seorang cewek imut berambut ungu yang sedang membuat origami yang notabene bernama Konan.

"Oi ketua! Boleh minum ga? Gue harus minum ni!" tereak manusia setengah Hiu(?) bernama Kisame.  
"Kisame, kau sudah minum berapa kali sejak tadi! Padahal gue juga butuh buat minum obat!" tereak cowo ganteng berambut hitam panjang namun sayang memiliki keriput di wajah walau masih muda yang pernah membantai klannya minus baka otoutounya. Diketahui bernama Itachi Uchiha.  
"Hahaha! Tobi anak baik, jadi mbolehin Kisame minum!" ujar anak kecil(?), eh salah pria bertopeng bernama Tobi yang sedang mengemut permen lolipop.(Dari mana coba? Dia sendiri pake topeng nutupin wajahnya, mulutnya ketutupan)  
"Tobi, emang lo ketua? Duduk manis aja sana!" perentah Deidara.  
"Oi! Cepet mulai!" tereak tanaman venus, eh salah Zetsu.  
"Ehm... Ni ketua manggil buat nyeritain kisah kalian di Akatsuki. Pake undian! Semua ambil!" tereak Konan dengan toanya mengakibatkan semua anggota Akatsuki harus segera ke dokter.  
Dan yang mendapat no 1 adalah...

Hidan!  
"Peraturan. Kalian boleh tanya tanya ato menceritakan tentang Hidan! Hidan harus njawab!" tereak Pain pake toa juga.  
"Lu nyolong gel gue ya?" tanya Sasori.  
"Ha? Kan ga ada gunanya buat elo, gue ambil aja." jawab Hidan tak bersalah.

"Gue butuh buat bikin style kugutsu gue! Balikin!" bentak Sasori.

"Iya iya. Nih!" Hidan mengembalikan gel Sasori.  
"Pendapat lo tentang seragam yang gue desain?" tanya Konan.  
"Ga keren! Harusnya lingkaran segitiga! Wadaw!"  
Hidan digeplak sama Konan menggunakan pentung dari kertas origami yang seberat baja.  
"Ah, apa hobimu?" tanya Itachi yang rasanya nggak terlalu penting.  
"Maen shogi," jawab Hidan dengan wajah polosnya yang imut(hueeekss)  
"Ha? Hare gene? Lu knape Dan?" tanya Dei terperangah.  
"Gue jadi ketagihan maen sejak lagi jaman di skula gue yang dulu. Sampe si Yugito Nii, si ekor 2 yang katanya jago maen shogi kalah ma gue trus gue bawa ke markas. Tuh, si Asuma juga kalah sama gue sampe mati," jawab Hidan dengan seenaknya.(sebagai Yugito Nii, author juga marah nih!)  
"Hahaha! Siapa tokoh idola Dan chan?" tanya Tobi.  
"Dewa Jashin!" jawab Hidan dengan mantap.  
"Yang laen?" tanya Tobi lagi.  
"Lord Jashin," jawab Hidan lagi.  
"Yang laen?"  
"Jashin."

"Yang lain, Dan-chan!" seru Tobi nggak sabaran karena si Hidan nyebut Jashin terus.

"Jashin-sama!" jawab Hidan kesel banget sama lolipop yang satu ini.  
"Woi zombie bego! Itu sama aja!" tereak Kisame.  
"Biaren! Kan idola gue! Lagian kalo zombie kan di One Piece jadi anak buahnya Moria!" teriak Hidan pake toa, nggak mau kalah sama Kisame.  
"Huh! Ini pertanyaan gue. Mana kalung lo?" tanya Kizame.  
Hidan melongo. Diperhatikannya dadanya yang bidang itu(hueeekss). Tak ada kalung lingkaran dengan segitiga di tengahnya yang menjadi kebanggaannya. 'Perasaan tadi pagi gue pake buat berdoa deh,' batin Hidan.

1 detik...

2 detik...

3 detik...

4 detik...

5 detik...

10 detik...

20 detik...

1 menit...

1 jam...

"HUAAAA! KALUNG GUE ILANG!" tereak Hidan histeris pake toanya.  
"Ha? Gimana si lu?" tanya seluruh anggota minus si penganut aliran sesat ini(author bukannya ngehina ya, soalnya author juga bukan muslim)  
"Gawat!" Hidan meremas-remas rambutnya kesal dan berubah menjadi seperti orang gila.  
"Kau ini gemana seh?" tereak Kakuzu.  
"Temen- temen bantuin cariin dong..." Hidan ngeles.  
"Iya, tapi ntar traktir makan ya?" ujar Tobi sambil mengeluarkan sparkle ala Tadase.( Tadase : Aku tidak terima!  
Ikuto : Jangan mentang mentang depannya sama sama T!  
Author : Woi! Minggir sana! Dasar pangeran n kucing pencuri!  
Ikuto : lu juga kucing yang lebih parah. Sini, gue cakar.  
Author : Ampunn.. Sorry Ikuto, ntar kubeliin taiyaki coklat deh. Maap kalo nyelenceng ke Shugo Chara. Back to story)  
"Iya deh..." jawab semua anggota dengan nada yang amat pasrah.

'Halah! Kalung aja ribut!' batin Pain.

'Orang merepotkan,' batin Konan.

'Hn,' batin Uchiha yang gantengnya melebihi Sasuke tapi di bawah Hokage 4*dihajar fansnya Sasuke ma Itachi.

'Merpotkan un!' batin sang okama.

'Hik... Nggak bisa main sama ikan-ikanku tercinta...' batin sang manusia hiu.

'Barbieee...' batin sang boneka.

'Kalo ilang ntar Hidan gue suruh bayar ganti rugi,' batin Kakuzu. Apa hubungannya coba?  
3 hours later...  
"Oi, ga ketemu juga neh!" seru Sasori yang kecapekan demi mencari kalung Hidan.  
"Iya nih! Udah 100x diseluruh tempat di markas un!" tambah Deidara.  
"He? Lu ngapaen ngitung? Rajin amat," sambar Kisame.  
"Gue kan kalo bikin burung burungan tanah ngitung," timpal Deidara.

"Temen temen... Tobi punya ide ni... Gimana kalo menyusuri jalan berangkatnya Dan chan trus mriksa rumahnya Dan chan?" usul Tobi.  
"Bener juga! Tumben lu pinter!" ujar Hidan.  
Mereka pun menyusuri jalan.  
"Oi, Kakuzu, lu ngapaen liad ke tanah terus?" tanya Pain yang tiba tiba nimbrung.  
"Hm? Liad liad kalo ada fulus yang jatoh." jawab Kakuzu.  
"Dasar... Eh, uda sampe tu?" ujar Itachi.  
"Oke! Kita cari di rumah gw! Jangan masuk kamar gue ya!" perentah Hidan.  
1 jam kemudian...  
"Ga ketemu neh! Gue butuh air neh!" ujar Kisame.  
"Eh, Hidan, kamu belum priksa kamarmu?" tanya Konan.  
"Belum." jawab Hidan  
"Periksa! Kami ikut masuk!" perintah Pain.  
Kriieett...

"Wuahh... Kamar lo ternyata isinya senjata! Eh, apaan tu?" tanya Kisame sambil nunjuk benda berkilau.  
"Waaa! Kalung gue! Akhirnya ketemu! Gue mesti berdoa neh!" tereak Hidan gaje.  
"Jadi percuma kita nyari? Lo gimana seh?" ujar Zetsu yang nyempit nyempitin kamarnya Hidan.  
"Eh... Itu..." Hidan ketakutan melihat teman temannya.  
Pain mulai mengumpulkan cakra, Konan mulai membuat shuriken dari origami. Kisame mengambil Samehada tercintanya, Itachi ngeluarin sharingan, Kakuzu udah berubah wujud, Zetsu siap memangsa, Sasori nyiapin boneka Kazekage 3, Deidara nyiapain bom C4nya...  
Hidan mundur selangkah, dua langah, tiga langkah. Teman-temannya seperti monster di depannya. Dan...  
"GYYAAA!AMPUNN!JASHIN-SAMA! TOBIANAKBAEEKK! UCHIHA! BARBIE! NARUTO! KUCING! HENTAI!"

Dan keeseokan harinya, mayat si Hidan ditemukan tak berbentuk akibat hajaran teman temannya. Hanya karena sebuah kalung...

OWARI

Huaaah! Ini fic sebelum My Teacher My Husband lho! Cuma author ubah banyak! Maaf, kalo jelek!

Mind to review please?


End file.
